


Another Paranormal AU

by letmetellyouthatiloveyou



Series: Coldflash Week 2017 B [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Coldflash Week 2017, M/M, Medium!Len, Medium!Lisa, Paranormal, Pre-Relationship, ghost!barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouthatiloveyou/pseuds/letmetellyouthatiloveyou
Summary: Ghost!Barry is forlorn and acting in a way that is unusual for those in the spirit realm. This catches the attention of Medium!Len, who does not frequently engage with his sixth sense.This is my shot at a Coldlash Ghost!Barry AU, written for Day 4 of Coldflash Week 2017 B., but I am quite a bit late.





	Another Paranormal AU

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any weird autocorrect things in this. I wrote it completely in the notes on my phone.

Len had been a medium ever since he could remember. The paranormal arts have run in their family for generations. His sister could even walk on the other side if she went deep enough into a trance. 

Lisa assures him that he would likely be able to do the same, if he just let himself. Len won't though. Being aware and in touch with his ability and letting himself succumb to it completely are two different things.  

Lately Len had been seeing a lot more spirits. They were obviously the victims of the STAR Labs particle accelerator explosion. 

One kept catching his eye though. The young spirit seemed to be clinging on to his human life more so than the others. 

He was frequently at Jitters, lingering near a group of cops. He hangs out around Central City Police Department, Central City Picture News, a couple houses in the suburbs, and at an apartment in Lisa's building most frequently. 

Len knew this because after noticing the young man several weeks in a row, he began tracking him, using his ability to hone in on the spirit's aura and spiritual signature. 

This spirit was odd as far as spirits go. Spirits typically don't stay in one area for long, especially when newly deceased. They also tend to form groups and cause some chaos or unease wherever they are. Not to mention, Central isn't the usual kind of place that those in the spirit realm enjoy frequenting. There aren't many old houses or spooky graveyards.

This spirit does not interact with other spirits, nor does he participate in any of the usual hauntings. He's handsome, with perfect windswept hair and piercing eyes, clearly  young, and, from his aura, Len can tell that he is in a perpetual state of melancholy. Len supposes that the kid hasn't even tried to communicate with the other spirits in Central. 

It makes Len want to help, even though he tries to ignore his abilities more often than not.

"Len," called Lisa, disrupting his reverie. "You thinking about the cute spirit again?"

Len gave her an exasperated look. He did not want to go over this again. 

"I know you are," she said. "You should really just talk to him, Len. It seems like he could use some help with his transition to the other side." 

"Then why don't you do it?" Len asked. "You're more into the medium stuff than I am anyway." 

"You're the one who's spending the majority of your time tracking his spiritual signature around the city and going crazy thinking about him," Lisa replied. 

"I am not," Len said. 

"Mm-hm," Lisa replied with a disapproving stare. "He's downstairs at the apartment right now. Just go talk to him." 

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Len asked. "Just walk downstairs, knock on the door, say 'Hi, there's a spirit in your house and is like to talk with him.' That'll go over like a lead baloon. And then what happens if they let me in, which wouldn't happen, and he just decided not to talk back. No signs no nothing. Then I look like even more insane. Not happening." 

"Just call him up here then," she suggested.

"Hmph." Len crossed his arms and adjusted himself on the couch, slouching and looking more petulant than ever. 

"I'll just do it for you then, but you have to talk to him once he comes, and I'm sure he will." 

Lisa immediately began calling to the spirit, before Len had a chance to protest. She closed her eyes and embraced the slight cold feeling that noted the presence of the spirit realm. Without making a sound in the physical realm, she called out in the spirit realm, using what she thought might compel the spirit, for she had been watching him too. His actions were concerning, and when her brother took an interest it was even more reason to pay attention to him. She appealed to the spirit's humanity,  his loneliness. She mentioned that she and her brother were mediums still deeply rooted in the human realm, and within minutes the young spirit was in her living room. 

He was uneasy. He fidgeted and his ever never stayed looking in one place for too long. He was here, though, and that was the aim apparently. 

"It's alright," Lisa assured. "You're safe."

The spirit glanced at Lisa, but her words didn't seem to calm him. 

"You're okay," she said. "We're here to help you." 

Another glance, but still no other response. Lisa looked at Len pointedly. 

Len sighed before he spoke. "Look kid, you're behaving very strangely for someone recently crossed over, and we just want to help if we can. It's not our usual M. O., but we've taken an interest in you, so you can take our help, or leave it." 

The kid's eyes landed and locked on Len. There was a moment of silence before he spoke. 

"You both can actually see me?" He asked, looking between Lisa and Len. 

"That we can," replied Len. 

"We're mediums," Lisa explained, answering the next question before it could leave the spirit's mouth. "We've been able to see your kind since we were young. I've even gone so far as to walk in the spirit realm." 

"Then you can help me," the spirit said on an excited rush. "You can help me to contact my family and friends."

Len loved the way the spirit's melancholy disposition completely turned around. He seemed so lively and hopeful. His grin could light up a thousan cities. Len hated to be the one to take that hope away from him. 

"Hold on there kid," Len said. "That's a dangerous game, for many reasons. One, people don't tend to believe in such a thing as the spirit realm these days. Did you believe before you crossed over?" 

The spirit shook his head. He already looked dejected again. 

"That leads me to believe that your friends and family wouldn't either," Len said. "Two, due to the lack of belief, mediums are seen as hoaxes and vultures who prey on those who are grieving. Three, our lifestyle choices do not make us well received in common society. Can you guess what we do?" Len gestured around the nearly empty apartment, which clearly looked like a typical safe house would in a TV  show or movie. 

The kid grimaced. "I know who you are," he said. "I worked for the CCPD when I was alive." 

Len he held the kid's gaze with a straight stare.  Of course. The one spirit who happened to catch his eye would have to be a badge. 

"Then why do you want us to help you?" Len asked.  

The spirit curled in on himself under Len's gaze. He turned to Lisa. 

"I just wanted to talk with them again, and tell them I'm not leaving them" he said quietly. 

"Why don't you want to leave them, sweetheart?" Lisa asked gently. 

"I just can't leave them," he said. "They made my life bearable, and I'd hate to lose them because I'm the one who left." 

"I hate to break it to you kid, but you're already gone," Len commented. "You're in the afterlife already. You're friends and family will have to get along without you, and you'll have to get along without them." 

If a spirit could cry, this one would be crying right now with how forlorn he looks. Lisa glared at Len again.  

"But you'll see them again, "she assured. "They'll come to the spirit realm eventually, and you can search for them there. It may take you a while to find them, but I know that families  have reconnected on your plane of existence. You can also make new friends in the spirit realm. You may have to travel a bit to do it, but it can happen." 

"Thats not much help," the the spirit said after a moment. "Hopefully it will be year before any of my family or friends end up here, and I won't know when they do. I've never been good at making new friends, and Central is my home.  I've never wanted to leave it." 

Len rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous. 

"You're just impossible." Len said. "Here we are trying to reassure you and give you solutions, but you shoot all of them down. It's like you're actively trying to make yourself miserable."

The spirit frowned. 

Lisa cast a cautious glance at her brother. She knew he would hate her idea, but she thought it might be good for him.

"Well, if you're so intent on staying in Central," she said, "then we could be your friends." 

If looks could kill, Lisa would be dead by the one her brother gave her, but if looks could resurrect, Lisa would be alive again based on the one from the spirit.  
"Really?" the spirit asked excitedly. "I don't want to be lonely, but you're the only people, alive otherwise who have shown any interest in  talking to me."

"A cutie like you?" Lisa asked, "How could anyone ignore someone as cute and handsome as you?"

Len swore that the spirit blush, which he didn't even think was possible until that moment. 

"Yeah kid, we'll keep you," Len said. 

He may hate Lisa for suggesting it, but the kid could definitely use a friend, and maybe they could get him to do some haunting or gather intel for heists, but that was a definite maybe due to that CCPD background.

The spirit looked excited and hopeful. The grin on his face definitely made the decision worth it in Len's mind. He knew that he would do whatever he could to make sure that smile stayed on the young spirit's face. 

"But," Len said raising a finger to make it seem like there was a big condition on yhe arrangement, "we'll need your name." 

"It's Barry," the spirit said quickly, "short for Bartholomew." 

Lisa jumped in to introduce herself. "Lisa, although you already know that." 

"Hello Barry, Len said, "You can call me Len."

**Author's Note:**

> Now, where I have left this it could easily be expanded upon. I don't foresee myself continuing this, but if someone want to pick it up from where I left off, feel free. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
